Aventura despues del final!
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Cambie el nombre! xD NaLu/GaLe/GrUvia/JeRza/ElfGreen/Laxus x Cana/ etc. - Las nuevas hadas muestra sus alas para volar!Las aventuras de sus hijos! La nueva generacion de Magos!- Momentos de nuestras parejas preferidas en los proximos cap.-Tal vez Lemon! Nuevas parejas que formare con sus hijos :3- Nashi Dragneel niña alocada, Yukiteru Dragneel, es un Happy!
1. Precente nueva generacion!

**Frase filosófica del día.**

_"El sabio no dice nunca todo lo que piensa, pero siempre piensa todo lo que dice."_

_**Aristoteles**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**.

* * *

**Introducción pequeña.**

Historia años después del arco actual del manga, puede contener SPOILER, en futuros cap.

Trata de la vida de los Hijos de nuestros magos preferidos aun faltan otros por aparecer, no habrá mucho sufrimiento más bien estará lleno de locuras!

Habrá pequeños momentos de las parejas que me gustan.

* * *

**Presentes nueva generación!**

Un día normal en Magnolia calles tranquilas y gente cálida todo ahí puede ser considerado normal a acepción de un edificio estilo castillo, si nos referimos a ese lugar así es lectores nos referimos a Fairy Tail!

Pero esa parte de la historia aun no llega ahora iremos a una casita en medio del bosque que ahora ya no es tan pequeña pues atrás hay una casa más grande y si esa casita y casa son de los Dragneel.

**Jen-chan quédate quieta por favor! Tengo que bañarte, tu madre va a matarme!-**gritaba un peli salmón de ojos negro intenso corriendo por toda la casa tras un pequeña de tres años, vestía uno short negro por sobre sus rodillas con una camisilla blanca un poco ajustada a su torso.

**Atrápame Papi, Papi, Papi eres muy lento- **se carcajeaba una pequeña de dos colitas con risos en las puntas de sus dorados cabellos ojos color chocolate, vestía solo un pequeño short la parte de arriba descubierta pues el Dragneel ya había comenzado a desvestirla cuando a la traviesa niña se le ocurrió escapar.

**Aun no entiendo cómo es que habla tan bien solo tiene tres años!-**esta vez la que hablo fue una niña de unos trece años de edad, de cabellos rosáceos ojos negro intenso, se encontraba acostada en el sofá leyendo un libro, vestía una camisilla negra larga hasta sus muslos combinada con un short corto del mismo color.

**Tío Gray…dice**-bosteza- **que… es porque…saco lo… parlanchina de…Papa y la**- bosteza-** inteligencia de Mama-**bosteza, esta vez fue un niño de igual edad, ojos chocolate estirando al caramelo, cabellos rubios con las puntas rosas estirando al rubio claras casi se mesclan con el rubio de todo su cabello aunque solo se veía su flequillo pues el _vestía un, un…UN TRAJE DE HAPPY?!_

**USTEDES DEJEN DE CHARLAR Y AYUDEN…me-**grito del Dragón Slayer de fuego mientras se estrellaba en la puerta de la cocina, cayendo en una posición muy graciosa con la cara en el suelo y su trasero hacia arriba.

Los tres niños no pudieron aguantar y estallaron en risa por unos minutos hasta que su padre se levanto con cara roja por el golpe con un puchero en sus labios, entonces se escucharon unos pasos bajar por las escaleras los niños rápidamente se callaron.

Jen-chan corrió a los brazos de su padre, Nashi siguió leyendo su libro, y Yukiteru se limito a caerse en la alfombra para volver a dormir.

**Que pasa niños, Natsu, porque tanto escándalo aún es temprano- **la que bajaba por las escaleras era una mujer de cabellos rubios largos delineando su rostro cuello y pechos pues lo traía suelto, vestía un vestido por sobre sus muslos color blanco con encajes, unos ojos hermosos color chocolate.

**Lucyyyyy, despertaste**- Natsu cargo a Jen-chan y salió disparado hacia el comienzo de las escaleras planto un beso fugaz sobre los labios de su esposa sonrió y junto con Jen-chan dijeron- **Buenos días.**

**Buenos días Mama- **Sonrió Nashi levantándose del sofá para ir corriendo a abrazar a su madre**- Te quiero mucho!- **esta vez su sonrisa fue más vivaz mostrando sus perfectos dientes y colmillos blancos. Lucy le sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo tiernamente.

**Buenos di**- No termino pues se quedo profundamente dormido, Lucy sonrió, mientras a Natsu y a Jen-chan se les caía una gotita detrás de la nuca al mismo estilo anime. Nashi por su parte suspiro cansada pues Yukiteru no tenía remedio.

**Buenos días YukiNeko-chan-** dijo Lucy entre risas, mientras lo alzaba en brazos para acostarlo en el sofá y arroparlo, si señores el amor de madre hace que las mujeres sean más fuertes.

**Iré a bañar a Jen-chan-** hablo Natsu dirigiéndose al baño.

**Está bien, yo preparare el desayuno**- anuncio Lucy mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

**Desayuno siii!-**Grito Nashi mientras corría tras su madre y se sentaba en unas de las sillas de la mesa, para poder leer cómodamente y esperar su desayuno.

Después de unos treinta minutos la familia Dragneel ya estaba desayunando, aunque no lo crean los únicos que comían como bestias eran Natsu y Yukiteru, Nashi era más tranquila en ese aspecto, mientras Lucy comía mientras también alimentaba a la pequeña Jen-chan. Una vez terminado el desayuno Yukiteru volvió a desplomarse y quedo profundamente dormido.

Nashi suspiro**- Mama, Papa, Yuki y yo ya nos vamos al gremio vale?-** mientras se dirigía a la puerta arrastrando a su hermano por la cola de gato que tenía su traje, escuchó la probación de sus padres.

**Esta bien, no se metan en problemas- **Lucy temía que Nashi rompiera más cosas, la niña si bien era inteligente era una niña peleonera benditos los genes de su padre, si bien solo cuando lei era tranquila.

**Y cuida de tu hermano-**esta vez fue la vos de su padre**-Los alcanzaremos mas tarde. **Lo decía mientras trataba de controlar a su pequeña princesa de tres años.

* * *

Ya en el gremio los gemelos entraron Nashi caminando y Yuki durmiendo siendo arrastrado por su hermana, mayor por solo un minuto.

**Hola a todos**- saludo al entrar la pequeña ojinegra, mientras Yuki se limito a balbucear cosas entendibles, mientras recibían los saludos de todos los miembros del gremio.

**Nashi Yuki! Buenos Días!-**saludo una mujer de largos cabellos blancos y una sonrisa tierna.

**Buenos días tía Mira**- sonrió como solo ella puede bueno ella y su padre, **Sabes donde esta Naida.**

**Aquí estoy! Que quieres- **Hablo una niña de unos trece años en pose de de pelea, ella poseía ojos afilados como el mar azules con un brillo hermoso**, **cabellos ondulados color azul marino oscuro, sujetas en una coleta hacia atrás, vestía un pantalón negro igual al de su padre, con un Top color celeste claro estirando al blanco, con botas negras apenas visibles por sus pantalones largos.

**Tranquila príncipe de hielo, no quiero pelear AUN!**- Nashi respondió tranquila y un poco amenazante al final- **solo quiero comentarte algo**- otra vez tranquila, suspiro-**Es sobre este libro**- y así se dirigieron a unas de las mesas, olvidándose por completo de Yukiteru.

Un niño de unos catorce años que observo todo desde lejos resoplo, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Yukiteru, el tenia los ojos color chocolate estirado al color rojo, cabello negro corto alborotado con un mechón en el frente un poco más largo que el resto, de color azul, vestía un pantalón gris oscuro, con una remera con las mangas dobladas en forma de musculosa, botas negras con terminaciones metálicas, muñequeras de metal, un piercing en la ceja izquierda, también en el labio inferior, y en las orejas.

**Neko-chan Buenos días**- saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

''Silencio''

**Oye, Neko-chan **- sonrió nervioso y una vena se hizo visible en su frente.

''Silencio''

**MALDITO NEKO-CHAN TE ESTOY HABLANDO**- grito a todo pulmón, zarandeando a Yuki con fuerza pero…

''Silencio''

A todos los del gremio se les resbalo una gota tras su cabeza, y empezaron a reír por la reciente escena.

**Tu maldito Neko-chan voy a descuartizarte**- amenazo el pelinegro.

**Kento basta- **se escucho desde atrás**- Sabes que Yukiteru no va a levantarse- **un niño de cabellos oscuros de unos doce años de edad, se dirigía hacia donde estaban ambos niños, ojos color azul marino oscuro, vestía, sus bóxers color negro, se acerco a la cara de Yukiteru y empezó a pasar una y otra vez un pedazo de carne sobre su cabeza mientras que a quien estaba atrayendo más bien era a Kento - **El reaccionara ante la comida o**- No pudo continuar lo interrumpieron.

**Eita….es Neko-chan**- sonrío con malicia, mientras soltaba a Yuki - **Y ponte tu ropa!-**lo dijo mientras señalaba con desgana que el chico ya estaba completamente desnudo.

''_Snff, snff, snff''-_ se escucho el sonido, como si alguien olfateara, Kento y Eita que ya tenía su pantalón blanco y sus botas negras puesto, se giraron eh inmediatamente se cayeron para atrás, pues el chico a quien habían intentado despertar estaba en posición para saltar sobre un niño que acababa de llegar.

**Ha..Ha…-**rio nervioso- **Yuki-Kun, Buenos días-**Saludo un niño de unos catorce años, pelo alborotado color azul, vestía un pantalón holgado color azul oscuro, una armadura estilo chaleco_/usen como un ejemplo la armadura sayayin de Vegeta/ _con el símbolo de Fairy Tail a la altura de su corazón,dejando al descubierto su piel, en el cuello, clavícula y brazos, botas negras, un cinturón color rojo de tela que colgaba en su cintura, sujetaba una espada que nunca ha sido desenfundada.

**Gersooooooooooooon!-**ronroneo-**Buenos Días**!- Yuki sonrío mientras saltaba sobre él.

**Ah?! Buenos días también Kento, Eita-** Gerson sonrío agitando su brazo libre, pues Yuki estaba sobre el literalmente aferrándose como si fuera un gato.

**Ohhh! Kento, Kento! Buenos días-** sonrío Yuki mientras un aura asesina emanaba de kento- **También a ti Eita-** sonrío, mientras a Eita le rodeaba un aura negra balbuceando algo que sonaba como _''Maldito Neko traidor''_.

**Como que **_**''Ohhh! Kento, Kento''**_** MIS CALSONSILLOS, ME INGONARSTE POR COMPLETO HACE UNOS SEGUNDOS, Y MIRA, VIENE GERSON Y TE LEVANTAS DE UNA, MALDITO TRAIDOR-**Grito eufórico mientras a Gerson se le resbalaba una gotita, agitando sus brazos, mientras le decía que se calme pues Yukiteru ya no estaba ahí.

Kento suspiro y entonces. **Bueno Gerson pelea conmigo**- mientras tomaba una posición de batalla-**Esta vez te ganare**- sonrío con superioridad.

**Qué? Acabo de llegar**-se quejo con desgana-**No quiero**- hizo un puchero y entonces se escucho a lo lejos en la barra.

**Gersooooooooon- **volvió a ronronear-** ya te pedí tu pastel de fresa ven a comerlo**- decía un sonriente Yuki.

**Ah! Genial-** se le ilumino por completo la cara- **Ya voy Yuki-kun-** lo dijo mientras salía corriendo de donde estaba solo para ser golpeado por un Kento con aura asesina y voz roncona.

**NEKO-CHAN ES MI MEJOR AMIGO NO EL TUYO!-**grito más fuerte que las veces anteriores, llamando la atención de todo el gremio hasta de las dos niñas que ya tenían una vena resaltando en su frente, mientras Gerson resoplo.

**Vamos, vamos tranquilo eso ya lo sabemos**-miro hacia la barra- **No es así Yuki-Kun**- mientras él dijo eso Nashi suspiro pesadamente.

**No, mi mejor amigo eres tu Gersoooooon-** ronroneo, mientras sus ojos se iluminaron casi, casi como las de un gato apunto de atacar, sonrío de lado dejando ver sus colmillos.

Gerson abrió la boca que la mandíbula casi toco el suelo, para luego solo ver como el aura asesina de Kento aumento unas cien veces más**. VOY A MATARTE**-dijo con voz macabra- **NI TU MADRE TE RECONOCERA DE CÓMO TE DEJARE-** mientras transformaba su brazo en algo parecido a una cierra de hierro de la cual salían rayos, Gerson se puso en guardia, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada. A Gerson le golpeo una bola de fuego sacándolo fuera del gremio, y a Kento lo golpeo un puño en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, el gremio estallo en risas.

Yuki se levanto de la barra, y se fue a un rinconcito donde _''Sus hermosas y amables tías'' _como él les decía, le habían hecho una cama, en menos de un minuto quedo completamente dormido.

**MALDITOS COMPORTENCE!**-grito Nashi**- Dios como si no conocieran ya a mi hermano, solo se burla de ustedes- **dijo adoptando una postura muy al estilo de su madre, sus manos sobre sus caderas suspirando cansada.

Eita sudo frio ante la escena y fue a esconderse atrás de su hermana diciendo- **Naida-nee, verdad que fue mala idea dejar que Nashi-sama entrenara con la tía Erza- **su hermana solo rio.

**Dime Eita fue también mala idea que yo entrenara con la tía Mira- **sonrío con malicia, mientras su hermano cayo inconsciente por el miedo de lo que venía.

Y así una pelea de fuego y hielo estallo en el gremio, dejando a varios inconscientes, mientras a la pelea se les unían todos hasta Gerson que volvió solo para ver a su pastel de fresa muerto, Kento que al levantarse una silla le golpeo la cabeza, y Eita, que su hermana lo uso como proyectil. Y Yuki bueno Yuki solo dormía.

* * *

Después de la pela, todos estaban tranquilos, Nashi platicaba con Naida y una niña de unos trece años de cabellos azules largo hasta su cintura ondulados sujeto por una bincha de metal, un short negro con una cadena de metal colgando de ellos, un top negro y una capa sin mangas negra, medias largas hasta los muslos color negro y unas botas negras con detalles metálicos en la terminación por debajo de las rodillas con tacos de hierro puro.

**Bueno eso es lo que no entiendo explícame** - exigía Nashi con los cachetes inflados.

**HAHAHAHA, Eres así de idiota**- Reía Naida secándose con las manos las gotas de lagrimas que salían por reír tanto, y enserio reía porque hasta el estomago le dolía.

**Pfff**- Leiko se estaba aguantando para no reír pero fue inútil- **HAHAHAHAHA ERES IDIOTA UNA VERDADERA IDIOTA-**grito sin pudor alguno-** Gee-Hee-** rio como su padre para volver a su compostura, que era la de sus piernas sobre la mesa, mientras sus hombros y codos hacían soporte en la cabecera de la silla- **Los protagonistas se están besando, es solo un beso, se muestran que se quieren**- Miro a Nashi que estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo un puchero con la mirada confusa.

**Beso? Pero es en la boca? Se suponen que son amigos, debería de ser en la mejilla-** Dijo Nashi con inocencia tal cual su padre.

**Si es otra clase de beso, es para los amigos que se enamoran, se trasmiten su amor**- dijo esta vez Naida**- es simple.**

Leiko sonrío con malicia**- Tu podrías besar así a Gerson- **sonrío aun mas acercándose a la cara de Nashi-** Porque no lo intentas.**

Nashi ladeo su cabeza-** Yo besar a Gerson- **su cara se puso más roja que el cabello de la madre del muchacho**- No…yo..emm…etto…es….**

Ambas niñas sonrieron cómplices-** SI HAZLO- **dijeron al unisonó.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los niños que estaba afuera del gremio, en donde se había formado un pequeño jardín cortesía de su tía Mira con ayuda de su tío Droy.

**WAAAAA ESTOY ABURRIDO**- grito Kento**- Como es que no hay buenas misiones, es injusto los adultos se la llevan todas.**

**Y si jugamos algo?-** pregunto Eida- **Peleas, velocidad y resistencia.**

**Deja de hablar tanto con mi padre, **dijo Kento con una gotita en su cabeza.

Gerson bajo de un árbol por una liana boca abajo**- Y si vamos por- **no pudo terminar lo que diría pues una bola oscura le dio en la cara- **ESO DUELE-**grito molesto-**QUIEN FUE!-**se quejo con voz infantil.

**Gerson-**dijo Eida con vos seria. El mencionado se incorporo pues el golpe había provocado que se callera de cabeza miro a sus amigos que estaban en posición de pelea, miro al frente de ellos, y su semblante de protesta infantil cambio a una de emoción.

**OHH! Esto ya no será aburrido eh…Kento-kun**- sonrío mientras se levantaba poniendo sus codos sobre los hombros de sus amigos- **Eida** **parece que el juego de Peleas, velocidad y resistencia es inevitable. **Los tres niños sonrieron divertidos mientras miraban a los cuatro chicos que los visitaban.

**LOS HARE PURE Fairys**- Sonrió, un niño de unos catorce años de cabellos negros con corte al estilo emo, con ojos rojos intensos, vestía un pantalón negro, remera negro y una capa negra con detalles dorados, botas negras.

**No estés tan seguro Cheney- **Kento sonrío mientras juntaba su frente con dicho chico**- Mi padre hizo polvo al tuyo, y yo te are polvo a ti!**

**HAHAHA Que tienen que ver nuestros padres en esto?!**-sonrío con superioridad-** Ustedes son basura los desapareceré en un destello**- con tono de burla, el niño de unos doce años de cabellos rubios alborotados vestía un chaleco negro que dejaba al descubierto su torso que para su edad ya estaba bien formado pantalones blancos, y botas marrón oscuro.

**La basura aquí eres tu Eucliffe-**Grito Eida**- No creas que olvide lo que le hiciste a**- fue interrumpido.

**Ella misma se lo busco por idiota- **se burlo, solo para recibir un fuerte golpe de agua en la cara.

**Te limpiare basurita tanto que no quedara nada de ti- **dijo Eida con tono bastante molesto, y su rostro solo decía que iba enserio.

**Al parecer no podemos hacer nada estos cuatro idiotas ya empezaron**- se burlo un niño de catorce años vestido a lo tradicional de Japón, estilo samurái, su traje de túnicas blancas con armadura verde, cabellos rubios largo recogido en forma de trenza- **Me les uniré.**

Gerson se puso en guardia pues Kiyoshi era de cuidado-**Sere tu oponente**- dicho esto se pusieron frente a frente.

Mientras el ultimo niño de unos trece años que vestía unos pantalones holgados color verde oscuro, sin nada arriba solo tatuajes de lo que parecía un sol con efectos de nubes estilo gótico, color negro, muñequeras del mismo color de su pantalón, cabello negro rebelde corto y cara de pocos amigos grito.

**DONDE DEMINIOS ESTA ESE CHICO CON COMPLEJO DE NEKO- **Tanto a sus acompañantes como a los niños de Fairy Tail se le fue el color de la cara- **QUE DE SU ESTUPIDA CARA**- los chicos sudaron frio- **VEN PARA QUE LE MUESTRE A TUS AMIGOS Y GREMIO QUE SOLO ERES ESCORIA AL IGUAL QUE SU SIMBOLO DE PORQUERIA**- dicho todo, sus amigos se golpearon la frente para luego golpear a su amigo y decir los tres al unisonó.

**RYUTO** **ACASO ERES EL IDIOTA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO!-** Mientras los niños decían eso, los otros tres niños de Fairy se dirigían hacia un árbol.

**Esto se pondrá bueno**- dijo Gerson mientras saltaba a una rama del árbol.

**Idiota**- dijo Eida mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto apoyando su espalda al árbol.

**No puedo esperar**- dijo Kento mientras se recostaba por el árbol aun parado-**Neko-chan sal ya**- lo dijo con una voz macabra, ensombreciendo su ojos con la sobra de su flequillo.

* * *

En el gremio escucharon el grito y un escalofrió les recorrió en todo el cuerpo.

**Pero si ese Ryuto es imbécil**- dijo Nashi mientras miraba hacia donde estaba su hermano.

**Hombres, la idiotez es su segundo nombre**- Leiko sonrío con malicia.

Naida sin embargo ya se dirigía hacia la puerta del gremio. **Naida que haces**- pregunto Nashi.

**Alguien tendrá que pararlo no?-** dijo con simpleza**- No veo a tus padres aquí, así que soy la única-** suspiro.

Nashi volvió a mirar hacia su hermano que ya no estaba en su rinconcito y solo atino a pensar _''Yukiteru puede ser muy tranquilo juguetón y tierno, pero si lo insultan por su amor hacia los gatos, o por el gremio, es peor que papa enfadado porque alguien le hizo daño a Mama, y el idiota de Ryuto viene y lo insulta por ambos''_

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO SUS CONSEJOS PARA SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Bueno la inspiración llego! 8 pag. En Word, es un nuevo logro para mí!**

* * *

**Aclaración:**

**Nashi, Yukiteru, Jen-chan:** Hijos de Natsu y Lucy, tienen 13 años y 3 años.

**Naida y Eida: **Hijos de Gray y Juvia, tienen 13 años y 12 años

**Leiko y Kento:** Hijos de Gajeel y Levy, tienen 13 años y 14 años

**Gerson: **Hijo de Erza y Jellal, 14 años

* * *

**Cheney: **Apellido, Hijo de Rogue 14 años

**Eucliffe: **Apellido, Hijo de Sting 12 años

**Kiyoshi: **Niño sin padre, se unió al gremio de Sabertooth su pasado es desconocido, 14 años

**Ryuto: **Sus padres no son magos, huyo de casa para unirse a Saberthoot, 13 años.

* * *

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está Loca!**


	2. Aquel día…

**Frase del día.**

_Para mí fue suficiente espero que lo pienses no le hagas daño a la gente que te cree siempre todo vuelve._

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Introducción pequeña.**

_Historia años después del arco actual del manga, puede contener SPOILER, en futuros cap._

_Trata de la vida de los Hijos de nuestros magos preferidos aun faltan otros por aparecer, no habrá mucho sufrimiento más bien estará lleno de locuras!_

_Habrá pequeños momentos de las parejas que me gustan._

* * *

_**Gracias por las Reviews!**_

* * *

**...Aquel día…**

* * *

**Oye Lucy ya estas, lista**-preguntaba el Dragneel mientras jugaba con Jen-chan.

**Si ya bajo-** decía mientras bajaba las escaleras**-Bueno y como me veo?-**pregunto mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas, llevaba puesto unas zapatillas sencillas, un vestido blanco por sobre sus rodillas detalles dorados en sus terminaciones, tenia mangas holgadas hasta sus codos, un sombrero de paja adornado con una cinta blanca y una flor mediana al costado.

Natsu abrió la boca como siempre mientras Jen-chan tapaba sus oídos con sus manitos**- HERMOSA-** grito, lo cual hizo que Lucy se sonrojara un poco, y soltara una risita hasta que el continuo**- Por eso ve a cambiarte-** hizo un puchero.

Lucy abrió los ojos aunque no sabía que le sorprendía esa escena se repetía todos los días- **Bueno Natsu tu ya estás listo así que vamos al gremio-** sonrió cálidamente, mientras Natsu bufaba**- Ven Jen-chan-** llamo para cargarla.

**Mami, Mami Yuki-nii se está metiendo en problemas**- dijo la pequeña mientras iba a los brazos de su madre.

**QUE!-**fue el grito que salió de la boca tanto de su madre como de su padre.

**SUELTEMNE-**gritaba Ryuto, pues sus amigos querían llevárselo a rastras.

**Callate-** dijo Kiyoshi- **Quieres morir aquí de esta manera patética-** mientras lo jalaba del cuello.

**NO MORIRE-** Mientras decía eso, Foscor Cheney le daba un coscorrón _/__**Nota:**__ me salió rima sin esfuerzo xD/_

Los tres niños trataban de sacar a rastras a Ryuto sin ningún éxito mientras los otros tres niños en el árbol reían por la escena.

**Me buscabas-** escucharon una voz que los hizo palidecer, al parecer venia del techo del gremio, donde gracias al sol no se lo podía ver, solo podían divisar una sombra-

**HASTA QUE APARECES REMEDO DE GATO-** grito eufórico Ryuto, mientras sus amigos le soltaban mil insultos cada uno.

**Ohh! Así que lo que quieres es pelea-** sonrió con malicia desde el techo dejando ver sus dientes y colmillos bien blancos-**Sabes lo que significa desafiar a un Dragneel.**

Los niños de Sabertooht tragaron duro, y el sudor se empezó a ver en sus rostros, sacando a Ryuto que sonreía con emoción, hasta que…

**Se supone que se queman?-** una voz burlona se escucho**- Pero tu usas magia de viento**- sonrió dejando ver quien era-

**Rayos es Naida**- dijo Kento**- Esto ya no será divertido-** con tono de depresión.

**Naida-nee, déjalo esta vez-** dijo Eida con tono molesto.

**Es verdad por una vez esta bien- **dijo Gerson solo para que los tres recibieran una mirada asesina de parte de Naida.

**Yuki baja de ahí ahora- **dijo seria, Yuki que aun estaba en las sombras la miro, con ojos de gato brillosos, en sus ojos no había la inocencia que lo caracterizaba, mucho menos ternura, hasta parecían deseosos de sangre.

**Solo espero que Naida esté en el gremio-** dijo Lucy con tono de voz preocupada-

**Bmanajaamajamajkkjjj-**Natsu pues estaban en un carro el cual conducía Lucy por medio de magia- _Traducción: No te preocupes._

**Como que no me preocupe, si ella no está, el Gremio será destruido!-** con una vena en su frente- **No pagaremos todos esos gastos-** a Jen-chan que estaba en su regazo se le resbalo una gota tras la nuca.

**Yukiteru Dragneel** – fue un gruñido más bien- **Baja ya-** con tono serio.

Yuki tembló un poco por el tono de la chica salto del techo, la miro para luego sonreírle tontamente, **Naida-chan no te había visto- **con tono infantil**- Naiiiiiiida**-ronroneo. Ella suspiro, los chicos de Sabertooth festejaban mientras Ryuto soltó un par de insultos a Naida.

**MALDITA ZORRA DE HIELO-**grito una vez más-**QUIEN RAYOS TE CRE**-no término una montaña de hielo le callo encima.

**CALLATE PEDAZO DE TIERRA-**grito eufórica, ahora era momento de que los niños de Fairy sudaran frio**- ACABO DE SALVARTE LA VIDA-**Miro hacia donde estaba sus amigos- **Ustedes limpien eso-** señalando un árbol caído por el ataque que había hecho Foscor.

**Aye!** Dijeron no solo ellos si no los cuatro de sabertooth también.

Naida suspiro cansada, mientras sentía como Yuki la abrazaba por la espalda-**Te quieroooo- **ronroneo**, **ella sonrió con tristeza.

**Naida?-**la miro confundido- **Estas triste?-** con tono preocupado**- Quieres que mate a Ryuto-** lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ¿cálida? Ella lo miro un momento dándose la vuelta y dijo.

**No, lo que quiero es que te saques este disfraz-** Yuki la miro con horror.

**Nooooooo!-**grito horrorizado, ella sonrió, sonrisa que pronto lo convirtió en carcajada. Mientras Nashi y Leiko que ya estaban afuera, los miraban Leiko con una sonrisa cómplice mientras que Nashi tenía una mirada melancólica.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Yukiteru para por favor-**__gritaba una Nashi de unos siete años, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_**MUERE!-**__Yukiteru dijo eso con una voz que hizo que Nashi temblara y empezara a retroceder, mientras miraba como todos en el gremio estaba heridos. Yuki se acerco a ella con la mano a la altura de la frente de Nashi mientras el fuego recorría su cuerpo con expresión siniestra._

_Por instinto Nashi cerró fuerte sus ojos preparándose para el ataque que nunca llego, se atrevió a abrir levemente sus ojos para ver como Naida abrazaba a Yukiteru interponiéndose entre él y Nashi._

_**P-Por fa-favor…. no lo h-hagas-**__ dijo con voz quebrada, con lagrimas en los ojos, que reflejaban confianza a diferencia que el de todos los demás que mostraban terror- __**De-Detente!-**__ dijo Naida en un susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir como Yuki caía de rodillas. Nashi quedo en shock tanto que no reacciono hasta que escucho a Yuki gritar._

* * *

**Nashi…Estas bien?-** pregunto Leiko mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Nashi.

**Eh..? Si no es nada-** sonrió de la misma forma que su padre. Leiko la miro incrédula pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

**Entonces entremos-** dijo señalando una mesa en donde ya estaban Naida y Yuki comiendo. Nashi asintió y entro.

**Ustedes-** dijo Leiko mirando hacia los chicos que fijaron su vista en ella- **Vengan a dentro es hora de comer, luego continúan limpiando-** dijo mientras ya entra al gremio.

**Yuki-nii ya no se metió en problemas-** dijo entre risas Jen-chan. Lucy paro el carro bruscamente ocasionando que Nastu saliera volando para chocar con una roca.

Lucy suspiro con alivio**- ¿Enserio?- **pregunto mientras alzaba a Jen-chan a la altura de su cara para ver como la niña asentía, Lucy no pudo evitar abrazarla, quería tanto a esa niña tan adorable. Natsu se levanto sobándose la cabeza por el golpe, al ver el abrazo de su esposa y su pequeña princesa, sonrió para luego decir.

**Lo vez te dije que no te preocuparas- sonrió** mientras Lucy hacia desaparecer el carro- **Me das a Jen-chan-** pregunto un poco sonrojado.

Lucy rio por la cara de Natsu, y como su pequeña ya extendía sus brazos hacia su padre se la entrego, Natsu sonrió mientras Jen-chan lo abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello-**Que tal si vamos a pescar antes de ir al gremio-** sugirió la Heartfilia.

**SIIII!-** grito Jen-chan, y así los tres se dirigieron al pequeño rio donde solían pescar con Happy.

**Y bien Nashi que esperas- **pregunto Leiko con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**Umn? No entiendo**- ladeo la cabeza.

**Para ir a besar a Gerson**- sonrió con picardea mientras las mejillas de Nashi se teñían a un rojo fuego.

**Besar a Gersoooon?** Ronroneo un poco- **Nashi-nee Gersoooon te gusta-** pregunto moviendo su cola de gato**- eso es bueno**- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Nashi solo se puso más roja para luego gritar.

**NO! NO ME GUSTA SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS-** eufórica, con humo saliendo de su cabeza y orejas.

**Vamos tranquila cerebro de carbón, si gritas así se dará cuenta-** dijo con indiferencia Naida, mientras estiraba la cola de gato de Yuki para que se quede quieto.

**Porque dices que es bueno que a tu ''Nee-san'' le guste Gerson?-** pregunto Leiko.

**Porque a Gersoooon le**- se tapo la boca con ambas manos- **emm… veraz-** sonrió nervioso. Leiko lo miro con curiosidad.

**Habla-** dijo con voz demandante.

Yuki se puso más nervioso y se cayó para atrás, Nashi y Leiko se pararon para verlo mientras Naida suspiro**- Idiota-** dijo en un gruñido.

**Se durmió otra vez-** dijo esta vez Kento que se acercaba a la mesa de las chicas- **No tiene remedio- **Miro a Naida- **Como estas?-** pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación.

Naida lo miro con cara de pocos amigos**- Bien-** dijo secamente para luego levantarse y salir del gremio.

**Tenias que preguntar**- dijo Gerson que se acercaba a ellos. Nashi al verlo se puso roja y miro hacia otro lado.

**Bueno ella debería de ser más sincera-** dijo Kento con seriedad- **No dejare de intentar-**

**Aunque eso sea mi responsabilidad-** ambos niños temblaron**- No se metan**- gruño para luego seguir a Naida.

**Rayos, que no estaba dormido-** murmuro Gerson- **lo hicimos enojar**- sonrió nervioso, pasando una de sus manos tras su nuca.

**Eso parece-** dijo Kento luego suspiro pesadamente- **Corrijo, Ambos no tienen remedio.**

**Naida espera!-**Yuki corria tras ella. Cuando la alcanzo, la metió en un pequeño pasillo que se encontraba en las calles de Magnolia.

**Auch!, Yuki eso duele-**dijo con voz normal.

**Lo siento, Lo siento-** ella se confundió y lo miro solo para ver que el estaba llorando**- Lo siento, por todo lo de aquel día, perdóname-** ella le sonrió cálidamente mientras con una mano le secaba las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

**Cuantas veces vas a disculparte-** lo abrazo**- lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa, no eras tú**- él, la abrazo más fuerte.

**Te quiero-** le susurro al oído.

**Yo también te quiero Yuki-** se separaron un poco y se quedaron viendo un momento a los ojos hasta que ella se fijo que Yuki no tenía su disfraz- **YUKI!**-grito, el, la miro un poco asustado**- Tu disfraz que paso?- **pregunto aun sorprendida.

El sonrió, y rompió el abrazo para llevar una de sus manos tras su nuca- **Me dijiste que me lo quitara ¿no?- **pregunto, ella se sonrojo un poco, pues el Yuki sin disfraz era un chico muy lindo, a decir verdad ella era la única que lo había visto sin su disfraz pues al parecer solo a ella se lo permitía, ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse más.

Yukiteru vestía una camisilla sencilla azul oscuro unos pantalones negros rasgados en las rodillas unos zapatos deportivo negros marca Fairy, un collar negro como el de los animales con detalles de metal, en una oreja tenía un pendiente color azul brilloso _/era la cara de happy/ _una muñequera con tachas puntiagudasal igual que su cinturón_/al parecer cortesía de su Tío Gajeel/ _un anillo con la cara y boca abierta de un dragón con piedras rojas como ojos, su cabello rubio no era tan alborotado como parecía con el disfraz más bien era lacio con las puntas bien marcadas por el color rosáceo casi invisible pues combinaba perfecto con el rubio, unas esvillas en forma de cruz en un costado que recogía parte de su flequillo, dejando que el resto callera de un solo lado ojos caramelo brillosos con la iris semejante a la de los gatos.

Yuki llevo una de sus manos a un costado de su cara en dirección a sus mejillas pero quedando cerca de la boca y dijo- **Pero no le digas a nadie, no me gusta que me vean así-** para luego sonreírle.

**Ya lo sé-** dijo Naida con un puchero en sus labios y mejillas sonrojadas, Yuki sonrió al por fin darse cuenta del sonrojo de la chica se acerco a su oreja y ronroneo un rato, ella templo pero no lo detuvo. Se separo un poco para que queden frente a frente llevo sus manos en la mejillas de la niña para luego besarla.

El beso inicio fuerte con ansias de mas, rápido sus lenguas hicieron contacto logrando un ronroneo fuerte de Yuki, cuando se separaron el también estaba sonrojado pero no tanto como Nadia.

**Te quieroooo**- ronroneo de vuelta, ella sonrió.

**Lo has dicho tres veces hoy-** Yuki solo le agarro la mano para luego de una pequeña explosión de humo su disfraz apareciera de vuelta**- Ohh! Ya serás neko otra vez-** sonrió burlona.

**Aye**- dijo para luego dirigirse al gremio.

* * *

**BUENO HOY HASTA AQUÍ.**

**Espero les guste el cap.**

* * *

**Aclaración:**

* * *

Cambie el nombre me gusto mas el que tiene ahora también puse en personajes NaLu porque la historia gira en torno a sus hijos.

* * *

**Marca Fairy:** es la línea de ropa y accesorios de Fairy Tail, el maestro lo permitió con tal de que el 30% de las ganancias sean para el gremio el que lo dirige es Max.

**Disfraz de Yukiteru**: es igual al de la imagen de LadyGT donde aparecen Natsu y Lucy disfrazados de Happy, creo la imagen se llama Happy Family Aye.

**Esvilla:** es mi país se dice así a los hierritos xD que sujetan tu cabello.

Yukiteru y Nadia son novios ya lo notaron? Haha :3

* * *

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está Loca!**


	3. Una noticia emocionante

**Frase del dia.**

_No temáis a la grandeza; algunos nacen grandes, algunos logran grandeza, a algunos la grandeza les es impuesta y a otros la grandeza les queda grande._

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Una noticia emocionante.**

* * *

_Mientras Yukiteru y Naida estaban fuera del gremio._

**Rayos, que no estaba dormido**- murmuro Gerson- **lo hicimos enojar**- sonrió nervioso, pasando una de sus manos tras su nuca.

**Eso parece-** dijo Kento luego suspiro pesadamente- **Corrijo, Ambos no tienen remedio.**

**Yuki aun se siente culpable- **soltó Leiko dirigiéndose a Nashi-** Verdad?**- la peli rosa solo entristeció su mirada.

**Supongo- **suspiro**- No fue su culpa pero- **al parecer no supo continuar.

**Bueno porque no dejamos el pasado ahí- **Gerson dijo animado pues el ambiente se había puesto tenso-** Que dices Nashi hacemos una misión- **intentaba animarle.

Nashi sonrió con un pequeño rubor pues detrás de Gerson estaba Leiko haciendo caras por lo del beso, mientras Kento alzaba una ceja, demostrando que no entendía que hacia su hermana**- S-Si está bien-** se dirigió hacia el tablero de misiones a pasos apresurados mientras Gerson la miro extrañado cuando sintió que alguien se colgaba de su cuello.

**Te gussssssssta!-** Leiko bromeo, mientras Gerson se puso más rojo al punto de que el cabello de su madre se avergonzaría.

**D-Deja de molestar- **Gerson se puso nervioso, y se apresuro a seguir a Nashi, Leiko solo rio para luego decirle con el tono de voz un poco alto.

**Entre él y tu, te prefiero a ti! Recuerda que estoy apoyándote- **sonrió picara mientras vio como Gerson se quedaba en el lugar.

**El- **dijo con la voz siniestra, Kento que por fin entendió todo rio entre dientes-** El**- volvió a repetir Gerson siguió así unos segundos hasta que un papel se puso frente a su cara y escucho decir a Nashi.

**Te parece bien esta?- **Gersonquito el papel de su cara solo para ver la cara sonriente de Nashi en frente de, él se sonrojo e intento ocultarlo leyendo lo que decía la hoja.

**Ir a un restaurante a ayudar a atender a los clientes- **Gerson se sorprendió un poco mientras leía-** es en magnolia y pagan algo bien- **alzo una ceja y miro a Nashi**- Porque algo tan sencillo, no es tu estilo- **Nashi ladeo la cabeza.

**Nos darán Chocolate- **dijo con los ojos brillosos y a Gerson se le resbalo una gota tras su nuca.

Se fijo que en el cartel decía que le darían chocolates de regalo pues el restaurante más bien era una repostería, sonrió y suspiro-** Esta bien**- si se trataba de chocolates Nashi era capaz de ir al fin del mundo.

**Si!- **dijo emocionada, tomo la mano de Gerson y lo llevo jalando hasta desaparecer del gremio.

**No tienen remedio- **dijo Leiko, mientras Kento puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermana.

**Nadie en este gremio tiene remedio- **con tono resignado y asintiendo una y otra vez. Su hermana suspiro divertida, para dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba Eida y los chicos de Sabertooth.

**Bueno ustedes vinieron para pelear no?-** desde atrás de Ryuto, a los niños les recorrió un escalofrió.

**:::::::**

**Nashi espera un poco- **decía un Gerson agotado por tanto correr**- No tengo tu misma energía- **decía cuando por fin lo soltó.

**Lo siento- **se disculpo rápidamente-** Pero es que ya quiero los chocolates- **Gerson suspiro**-Además ya llegamos- **Nashi estaba bastante entusiasmada hasta que.

**Gerson? Eres Gerson de Fairy Tail-** dijo una chica de unos 17 años, el mencionado la miro alzando una ceja.

**Sí, porque-** respondió cortante.

**Kyaaaaaa! Que monada**- grito la chica, Gerson tembló en su lugar al sentir como se abalanzaba a abrasarlo y se puso rojo cuando su cara quedo entre los pechos de la chica.

Ya que Gerson no podía ver ni respirar no se dio cuenta cuando una Nashi con fuego en todo su cuerpo mando volar de una patada a la chica muy lejos de ese lugar, Gerson tenía los ojos cerrados y soltó una bocanada de aire, para conseguir respirar. Cuando se recupero un poco hablo.

**G-Gracias, creí que mori**- no termino solo trago duro pues Nashi tenía una cara peor que la de Erza enfurecida- **Haha-** rio un poco nervioso-

**Pervertido-** Nashi inflo sus cachetes ruborizados.

**Espera-** Gerson entro en pánico- **No lo soy-** se ruborizo un poco**- Ella-** Nashi lo callo mandándolo dentro de la repostería de una patada.

Gerson se refregaba su trasero adolorido y solo atino a decir- **Entiendo al tío Natsu-** Nashi que estaba entrando lo miro confundida**- Tú y tu madre ambas sus patadas son peores que las de un demonio-** después de decirlo cayó en cuenta de que Nashi lo escuchaba, giro su cabeza como si fuera un robot, solo para ver a Nashi con fuego en los ojos, justo cuando iba a golpearlo el dueño de la repostería llego, y Gerson agradeció al cielo por ello.

**:::::**

**Vaya que fue cansado- **decía Nashi mientras caminaba con las manos tras la nuca-** Pero todo valió la pena- **se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañero**-El chocolate estuvo delicioso- **con brillos en los ojos. Gerson solo le sonrió.

**Oye Gerson…-**dudo un poco**- que pasaría si digo que…- **paro enfrente de él para que lo mirara**- M-Me gu-** no termino ya que el que parara de repente tomo por sorpresa a Gerson tanto que se tropezó con los pies y callo justo encima de Nashi.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, Gerson encima de una sonrojada Nashi, sus piernas entrelazadas, y las manos de Gerson en ambos lados de la cabeza de Nashi, ambos se miraron profundamente parecía que cada quien estaba leyendo el alma del otro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas en el ocaso, para dar la bienvenida a la noche, si toda la escena era romántica si no fuera por…

**QUE RAYOS HACES A MI HIJA-**grito un enfurecido Natsu, Gerson salto lejos tartamudeando.

**L-Lo Si-Siento, Fue un A-Ac-Accidente**- Gerson hacía señas con sus manos mientras Nashi se limito a sentarse en el piso tratando de retener una carcajada por la cara que había puesto Gerson, pero el que si no se aguanto fue Dragneel que se coreo en una carcajada, pronto se escucho la risa de la maga estelar y de la pequeña Jen-chan.

**Gerson Baka-** decía Jen-chan mientras corría hacia el**- Papi disfruta asustándote**- le pidió que la alzara por lo cual el peli azul sonrió y la, cargo para levantarse igual que Nashi mientras Natsu con los ojos en forma de brillo macabro decía.

**Venganza-** con los puños arriba- **Dulce venganza Erza**- decía todo emocionado mientras a los presentes y personas que iban caminando se les resbalaba una gota tras su nuca.

**::::::**

**Nya…me pregunto porque Nashi-nee y Gersoooon no han vuelto**- preguntaba un adormilado Yuki.

**Tal vez por fin estén juntos**- dijo esta vez Leiko que estaba sentada encima de los cuatro de sabertooth.

**Eso es imposible, son demasiados idiotas-** Naida con tono fastidiado

**Por cierto Naida-nee ya que Mama y Papa salieron de misión con quien nos quedaremos hoy?-** pregunto Eida que se apoyaba en la montaña de cuerpo de los de sabertooth.

**No se tu, yo me quedare en la casa de Yuki-** dijo con simpleza. Mientras Eida y Kento que estaba alado del primero se sonrojaban, Leiko solo reía.

**Eita si quieres puedes quedarte encasa**- Kento se compadeció al parecer.

**ENCERIO!-**grito emocionado-**El tío Gajeel estará**- pregunto dando brincos.

**Supongo, es su casa no?-** Leiko hablo con ironía.

Mientras los niños hablaban y en el gremio como siempre había barullo y peleas, sintieron un temblor seguido de ruido y movimiento pues Magnolia estaba cambiando a modo Gildarts, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver dos figuras una de un hombre ya viejo aunque imponente aun en su figura, cabellos castaños con toques de canas blancas, semblante serio y divertido a la vez, vestía una capa que lo cubría hasta los pies, y a un niño de unos 14 años pelo castaño con terminaciones color rubio, ojos color azul claro, cara de pocos amigos bastante atractivo, vestía al igual que su abuelo una capa que lo cubría por completo sin embargo dejaba ver sus pantalones color marrón oscuro por una pequeña abertura de la capa.

**Ohh! Vaya ahora es mejor que Gerson no venga**- hablo Eida, mientras Kento se limitaba a acercarse a los recién llegados.

**Kou, Gildarts bienvenidos-** Hablo Mirajane sonriendo como siempre, mientras se empezaba a escuchar los vitoreo de los demás miembros Macao y Wakaba tomando cerveza con un vaso extra que le ofrecieron a Gildarts, Max, Droy y Jet empezaron la plática con el mago más fuerte del gremio, mientras Kento se acerco a Kou.

**Así que estas de vuelta**- hablo burlonamente. Kou solo lo miro para luego ignorarlo y alejarse a un rincón del gremio, pero no pudo llegar por un Happy gigante que impedía su paso.

**Yukiteru**- hablo incrédulo- **Aun no te sacas esa cosa**- mientras señalaba con un dedo de arriba abajo el disfraz de Yuki.

**Kou**- dijo con tono serio- **quieres pelear-** pregunto inocente mientras a Kento, Eita, Naida y Leiko habrían sus ojos del tamaño de platos.

**Porque querría yo pelear con un Neko?-** kou alzo una ceja.

Yuki rio para luego dejar que el pasara, Naida se acerco a él- **No lo hagas**- su tono fue de cansancio Yuki la miro con picardía.

**Hoy no-** mientras la miraba a los ojos- **pero mañana será otro día**- mientras miro a Kou que se estaba acostando en la cama del rincón de Yukiteru- **NO PERDERE A CAMA-CHAN Y RINCON-SAMA!**-grito moviendo su cola de gato rápidamente. Los presentes solo se limitaron a caerse de espaldas, y Kou sonrió.

**En fin**- hablo Eita mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba Kou**- porque volvieron su misión aun no terminaba**- cuestiono, Kou lo miro con burla.

**Así que aun no lo saben**- sonrió con superioridad-

**Saber qué?-** pregunto Leiko mientras se acercaba con los brazos cruzados.

**Este año-** dijo Kou- **será muy divertido**- ambos niños lo miraron extrañados.

**Hablas por lo de los Juegos Mágicos**- hablo Naida, Kou la miro para luego reír.

**Como es que siempre sabes todo**- cuestiono, ella se encogió de hombros.

**Acaso**- hablo Leiko para luego sonreír**- Vaya no esperaba eso**- Mientras veía como Kento y Eita empezaban a emocionarse.

**Entonces ellos también volverán**- dijo Yuki mientras empujaba a Kou de la cama. Los niños sonrieron con malicia.

**:::::**

**Mami, Papi**- hablo Jen-chan-** está bien que Gerson venga a cenar con nosotros- **pregunto con ojos de cachorrito.

**Bueno si él está de acuerdo**- dijo Lucy- **No habrá problema**- sonrió cálidamente.

**Vendrás verdad Gerson-** suplico Jen-chan con una carita para que sea imposible decirle que no.

**Bueno yo**- dijo Gerson mientras ya era jalado por una animada Jen-chan.

**Solo no te metas a la cama de mi niña**- Natsu hablo con tono de burla, mientras Nashi y Gerson se ruborizaron furiosamente, pero la diversión de Natsu no duro mucho.

**Di algo más y me encargare de mandarte al otro lado del mundo en un tren**- Lucy lo dijo con un tono de voz que atemorizaría hasta al mismo Acnologia.

Natsu trago duro mientras Lucy siguió- **Además Gerson a diferencia de ti es un niño muy educado-** hablo orgullosa la Heartfilia**- Erza y Jellal hicieron y hacen un buen trabajo con el**- sonrió con añoranza.

**La tía Erza y el tío Jellal**- hablo Nashi- **Hace un año que se fueron?**- pregunto con un tono de duda. Gerson la miro y respondió.

**Si-** su mirada era un poco triste- **después de todo, su misión era algo muy difícil**- sonrió y continuo- **El maestro dijo que ya faltaba poco para que vuelvan- **con más ánimos.

**Sera mejor que sea así-** hablo Natsu con tono serio- **Los Juegos Mágicos están cerca**- con un poco de emoción en su voz**- Sera divertido verlos participar**- Gerson y Nashi lo miraron extrañados.

**Gerson, Kou, Nadia, Nashi y Leiko **- sonrió**- Kento, Eita, Yukiteru, Shin y Sora**- Cambio su semblante a uno serio- **Ustedes saben lo que eso significa**- ambos niños lo miraban sorprendidos.

**No será que-** hablo Nashi con emoción, Lucy rio.

**Así es-** miro a su hija**- Este año la nueva generación será la que nos representara**- mientras alborotaba los cabellos tanto de Nashi como de Gerson- **Tendrán que dar lo mejor de ustedes para ser seleccionados.**

**:::::**

**Por cierto- **hablo Kou**- que hacen ellos aquí- **dijo con una gota tras su nuca mientras señalaba a los niños de Sabertooth que ahora estaba celebrando junto a su abuelo y los miembros del gremio.

**Vinieron a JUGAR**- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa, kou lo miro extrañado- **Pero Leiko les dio una paliza**- la mencionada solo se encogió de hombros.

**Ese es tu nivel ahora**- pregunto Kou, Leiko sonrió- **o ellos son muy débiles.**

**Yuki ya lo dijo solo vinieron a Jugar**- Leiko se dio la vuelta para mirarlos- **ellos no pelearon enserio.**

**Hahaha**- fue una pequeña carcajada- **Supongo después de todo están prohibidas las peleas entre gremios.**

**Por eso los Juegos serán divertidos-** sonrió Kento mostrando sus colmillos- **Nadie tendrá que contenerse.**

**Kento, Leiko- **se escucho desde la puerta los mencionados se giraron-** es hora de ir a casa- **con voz cortante.

**Papa- **dijeron ambos niños.

**Eida vendrá con nosotros**- menciono Kento mientras Eita se dirigía hacia su tío.

**Entrenaremos-** hablo un Eita emocionado mientras Gejeel lo miraba con una mirada burlona.

**100 años**- hablo mientras lo miraba con sus ojos rojos**- te hacen falta 100 años para que entrene contigo enano**- su voz cambio a una burlona, Eida bufo murmurando algo de_ ''No es justo''_

* * *

**BUENO A PARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAP. SE EMPESARA A PONER BUENO.**

**PELEAS, PRUEBAS Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS LES ESPERA A LOS NIÑOS.**

Cada uno tendrá que luchar por un lugar en los JM.

También los problemas se empezaran a mostrar.

* * *

**Aclaración.**

Natsu quiere mucho a Gerson por algo que paso en el pasado.

Yuki mueve su cola de gato con su magia de viento.

Ninguno de los niños que aparecieron hasta ahora han mostrado sus verdaderos poderes.

Sobre la magia de Jen-chan será revelada en los prox. cap.

Yukiteru mostrara su lado oscuro muy pronto, y así se conocerán a los primeros enemigos de esta historia.

**LEMON **aun esta en tal vez. No se preocupen si ocurre será con personajes que ya tengan edad para eso.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS**

**PatashifyDragneel****: **Yo también quiero uno! Con respecto al lemon te conteste un poco más arriba :3

**Alex Darklight****:** Sobre la magia de Jen-chan se revelara en unos cap. Mas y en cuanto a Nashi y Gerson estamos en esos planes y Kento tiene otro papel en esta historia hehe, pero si habrá alguien que será el tercero en discordia :3

**Girl Master Houndoom****:** Bueno aun falta para que la relación de Gerson y Nashi se vea mas pero tendran momentos. Tal vez en un futuro cree una marca así xD

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan****:** Jen-chan es una Dragneel al igual que una Heartfilia y es parte de un gremio loco, su magia la revelare en próximos cap.

**roci-chan heartfilia****: **Siii! Son tiernos :3 habrá mas de ellos y momentos algo fuertes también no solo de amor también de dolor :/

* * *

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está Loca!**


	4. Volvimos!

**Frase filosófica del día.**

_Ocurra lo que ocurra, aún en el día más borrascoso las horas y el tiempo pasan._

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Volvimos!**

* * *

**:::::::**

* * *

Día normal en el gremio de Fairy Tail y si piensan que es porque Natsu y Gray están peleando para luego ser detenidos por Erza o Happy tratando de conquistar a Charle o que Lucy está hablando con Mirajane mientras lee un libro o que Jet y Droy están en depresión porque Levy esta alado de Gajeel que come un tenedor y Macao Wakava están alagando a Cana por sus capacidad de beber, están equivocados hace años que eso dejo de ser lo normal ahora más bien es…

Gerson y Kou peleando destruyendo todo a su paso, siendo detenidos por Nashi que rápidamente se ve envuelta en un abrazo por Kou, solo para que otra pelea entre él y Gerson estalle, y Leiko junto a Eita diciéndole que deje de admirar tanto a su padre, también esta Naida sentada en la cama donde Yukiteru duerme, Kento leyendo un libro mientras cuelga del techo del gremio, siendo golpeado sin sentido por un ataque de Kou que significa claro está que Kento se unirá a la pelea para luego ir volando hacia Naida y que la susodicha lo congele mandándolo a volar y justo golpea a Nashi y ambas niñas estallan en una pelea que Leiko quiere detener pero al final se une Eida solo ríe nerviosamente Yukiteru solo duerme los adultos miran el desastre con una gota tras su nuca, y terminan uniéndose a la pelea, que pronto se unen los chicos de Sabertooth que acaban de llegar bueno ese es un día normal en Fairy Tail ahora.

**Asique volviste bastardo-** hablaba Gerson mientras unía su frente con la de Kou**- y yo que pensé que ya no te vería en un largo tiempo.**

**Púdrete**- respondió Kou- **como si me importara lo que dices-** cambio su semblante serio por uno burlón mientras llevo su mano a la cabeza de Gerson mientras sus dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos- **Cie-li-to!**

Eso causo que una vena palpitara en la frente de Gerson-** Tuuu!- **acuso antes de abalanzarse sobre él para golpearlo mientras Kou hacia lo mismo.

Kento que ya había vuelo en su posición en el techo con su libro en mano miraba con una ceja alzada para después suspirar- **Esos dos no tienen remedio**- levanto su libo a la altura de su cara-

''_Entonces Salamander esquivo aquellos ataques como si nunca hubiesen sido dirigidos a él, tan habilidoso como siempre- _sonrió mientras sus ojos se iluminaban_- en sus manos fluyeron fuego que pronto termino derrotando al mago no sin antes dejar medio pueblo destruido, una misión mas en donde no me alcanzara para mi alquiler pensó la maga estelar''_

Kento sonrió mas para luego gritar-** La tía Lucy es la mejor escritora**- con mejillas sonrojadas, ganándose una mirada asesina de su tío Natsu que trataba de darle de comer a Jen-chan.

**Papi, Papi esta celoso de un niño-** se carcajeo Jen-chan mientras comía de la cuchara que le acercaba su padre.

Una vena se hizo presente en la frente de Natsu- **No lo estoy-** bufo con voz de niño Jen-chan solo se rio mientras con sus manos hacia que la siguiente cuchara de su comida terminara en el rostro del Peli rosa.

**Oh..! El Maestro ya llego**- sonrió Jen-chan mientras Natsu parpadeo unas tres veces antes de mirar al hombre imponente que se erguía en la entrada del gremio, Natsu luego dirigió su vista al interior del gremio donde lo que se veía era una batalla campal, sonrió nervioso y volvió a tratar de hacer comer a Jen-chan mientras otra cucharada de alimento terminaba en su rostro.

El maestro era un hombre rubio de cara seria, vestía un pantalón granate estirando al marrón, un chaleco color azul marino oscuro, botas de un marrón fuerte, una capa larga que posaba en sus hombros dejando sus manos libres en forma cruzada sobre su pecho, la capa era de color azul marino mesclado con verde con el sello de Fairy Tail en su espalda de color dorado, miraba detenidamente la batalla que ocurría en el gremio, suspiro pesadamente y en un parpadeo un rayo callo encima de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el gremio solo evitando a Yukiteru que dormía y a Jen-chan que reía mientras su padre se electrocutaba.

**Laxus no crees que te pasaste-** regaño una peliblanca mejor conocida como Mirajante, el nombrado solo dio _**''Tsk''**_ como respuesta.

**Déjalo Mira-** hablo una peli marrón- **que para eso es el maestro-** sonrió mientras dejaba su bolsa de maternidad en el suelo, ella vestía un vestido verde claro largo por debajo de las rodillas, claramente era un vestido de embarazada holgado mientras en el frente se hacía más corto por la panza que tenia, unas sandalias blanca bajitas y su cabello suelto en forma ondulada sobre sus hombros.

**Maestro, Mama-** Kou se levanto como si el rayo nunca le hubiese dado- **Estoy en casa-** mientras se ponía enfrente de los recién llegados, Laxus lo miro con expresión dura provocando que una gota de sudor se mostrara en el rosto de Kou.

**Bienvenido**-hablo la peli marrón mientras sonreía y posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, apretándolo que según la expresión que puso Laxus fue bastante fuerte

**Y-Y tu abuelo-** el maestro se normalizo- **Gildarts**- termino de preguntar.

**Umm-** Kou llevo uno de sus dedos a su mentón en pose pensativo**- llegamos ayer y estaba aquí pero hoy aun no llega**- termino de decir para ver cómo había un Tic constante en el ojo izquierdo de su padre.

**Ese vejestorio-** se quejo para terminar de entrar-** cuando llegue díganle que me busque**- sentencio antes de dirigirse a su oficina, mientras los miembros del gremio, incluyendo a los mocosos de Sabertooth empezaran a levantarse.

**::::::::::**

**Una semana después…**

**Ustedes que no piensan irse**- hablo Leiko con tono fastidiado-** ya paso mucho tiempo- **señalo a los mocosos que tenía enfrente**- No se cansan de insistir- **regaño**.**

**CALLATE BASTARDA**- grito Ryuto-** NOS IREMOS CUANDO QUERAMOS- **se paró a ponerse enfrente de Leiko- **ENTENDIS- **no termino de hablar porque un recibió un golpe rotundo en la cabeza, sus amigos tragaron duro ante la escena.

**A quién crees que le estas gritando**- gruño-** estas firmando tu acta de muerte**- miro hacia la niña que lo veía con desaprobación-** Tu madre quieres que vayas a casa- **hablo con la voz más dulce que jamás le escuchamos a Gajeel mientras sonreía tiernamente?-** Leiko-chan vámonos!- **termino de decir.

Mientras Gajeel decía eso se veía saliendo del gremio a una niña de unos tres años con un vestido color blanco de tirantes sujetado con una cinta color dorado opaco en la cintura, el vestido era fluido de terminaciones onduladas de un dorado opaco, iba descalza y traía sus cabellos rubios ondulados sujetados por una bincha blanca sus cabellos rebotaban mientras corría riendo, siendo perseguida por el Dragón Slayer de Fuego que vestía pantalones holgados color gris opaco, una chaqueta color rojo opaco y su característica bufanda blanca con sandalias negras y una muñequera negra.

**Por favor Jen-chan-** hablo cansado- **ponte tus zapatos-** cayó al suelo con su lengua afuera- **Ya no puedo mas-** murmuro.

Los niños de Sabertooth miraban con decepción es que acaso estos hombres eran los que derrotaron a sus padres en el pasado, los que lucharon por el mundo los magos más poderosos.

**¿Jen-chan?-**repitió en tono de pregunta la pequeña ladeando su cabeza de un lado frente a su padre.

**Discúlpelo-** se escucho una voz desde atrás, Natsu se sentó en el piso para mirar mientras Jen-chan sonreía- **Es nuevo en nuestro reino**- continuo la persona con una pose de caballero- **Princesa por favor-** hizo una reverencia- **podría ponerse sus zapatos-** llego a donde estaban arrodillándose en el suelo en pose príncipe, luego agarro los zapatos- **me permite ponérselos**- sonrió mientras la niña hacia también una reverencia al mismo estilo princesa sonriendo.

Una vez que Gerson termino de ponerle los zapatos le sonrió y alboroto los cabellos rubios de la niña ella le sonrió y empezó a jugar en los alrededores.

**Gracias-** hablo Natsu levantándose con una sonrisa.

**No es nada tío Natsu-** Gerson sonrió- **A Jen-chan le gusta jugar de princesa-** llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza- **Aunque sea una de verdad**- miro a Natsu que solo le revoloteo sus cabellos azules.

**A Jen y a su Madre les gusta jugar a serlo-** sonrió mientras soltaba los cabellos de Gerson y miraba donde jugaba Jen-chan- **pero detestan serlo de verdad-** Bufo, mientras Gerson solo se rio entre dientes- **Ahora que lo pienso se supone que Nashi también lo es-** dijo burlonamente-**Y tu pareces todo un príncipe Gersooooon-** ronroneo imitando a su hijo.

Gerson por su lado lo miro confundido pero al entender solo bajo la cabeza tapando con sus flequillos las mejillas sonrojadas y Natsu sonrió orgulloso como le encantaba molestar a este niño.

**::::::::::**

**Así que los juegos mágicos-** hablo un hombre que estaba sentado en frente del maestro de Fairy Tail-** estás seguro de dejar que los niños participen ya-** su vos sonaba seria.

**Viejo-** lo cayo**- ya es hora de que la nueva generación entre en acción**- mientras ordenaba unos papeles**- Natsu y los demás no serán eternos**- miro a su suegro**- y el mundo mágico necesita de guardianes**- sonrió de lado.

**Espera, espera-** Gildarts llevo sus manos al frente moviéndolos frenéticamente- **dijiste que solo era para ver sus niveles-** se empezó a notar sudor en su frente- **es muy pronto!-** exclamo.

**::::::::::**

**Los Juegos Mágicos eh…-** hablo un hombre entre las sombras- **interesante-** empezó a reír- **Los nuevos Guardianes serán elegidos este año- **mientras se paraba enfrente de otros hombres igualmente cubiertos por las sombras**- Me pregunto si llegaran a superar a la generación pasada-** sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

**Ese chico de Fairy Tail-** participara hablo otro hombre- **será interesante verlo en acción.**

**HAHAHAHA! Si veamos que tanto ah mejorado-** contesto- **Estamos listos para vencerlos.**

**::::::::::**

**Ryuto ya vámonos-** insistía Yota Eucliffe – **tenemos que volver al gremio**- trataba de mover a su amigo que pataleaba- **nos mandaron llamar con un demonio**- se estaba empezando a cabrear.

**Mierda-** mascullo Kiyoshi- **sabes lo que nos hará la señorita si no llegamos pronto**- un escalofrió le subió desde la punta de sus pies por su espina dorsal para terminar en su cuello.

**PERO AUN NO PELEO CON EL REMEDO DE GATO-** grito a todo pulmón mientras sus dos amigos tenían un tic muy constante en sus ojos, Foscor simplemente bufo mientras suspiraba pesadamente antes de que los cuatro chicos sintieran una explosión que los mando volar lejos del gremio.

**Con un demonio ya lárguense**- grito Kou con una vena que cruzaba toda su frente.

**Fuimos derrotados otra vez-** se escucho de lejos, mientras un pequeño destello se notaba en el cielo._ (__**Nota:**__ No pude evitarlo eh estado viendo mucho Pokemon últimamente)_

**Ya se fueron-** se escucho una vos detrás del Kou- **que lastima**- kou trago duro por el tono y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo- **quería matarlo de una vez**- mostro sus colmillos- **estoy arto que hable de los gatos**- miro a Kou que palideció por un momento ya que los ojos de Yukitero brillaban como si fuera un gato de verdad, claro está que la tensión se fue cuando Kou se fijo que traía su traje de Happy.

**Ya sácate ese disfraz**- suspiro para luego entrar en el gremio Yuki solo sonrió pero lo detuvo.

**Tengo que hablar contigo-** fue lo último que dijo antes de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecieran.

**Umm, esto no me gusta-** se escucho una voz desde la entrada era Naida que estaba recostada por el marco.

**PRINCIPE DE HIELO QUE ESPERAS PARA VENIR A PELEAR**-grito una Nashi que estaba golpeando a un Eita que luchaba por escapar mientras kento se carcajeaba a más no poder.

**SI, SI LO QUE DIGAS FLAMA DEFORME**-Naida se dirigió para golpear a Nashi con un puño de hielo puro mientras Eida transformo su cuerpo en agua y salió del gremio para chocar con Gerson que ingresaba con cara de pocos amigos.

**G-Gerson-** susurro nervioso- **P-Paso algo-** pregunto algo dudoso. Gerson lo miro y negó con la cabeza para luego pasar por la pelea que tenían Nashi y Naida esquivando sin ninguna dificultan las bolas de fuego o hielo que se le escapaban a esas dos, se sentó en un silla lejana a donde estaban todos mientras un aura morada estirando el negro se hacía presente sobre él.

Eida sonrió nervioso-** solo puede significar una cosa**- miro a Gerson con lastima- **Tío Natsu-** suspiro antes de salir corriendo del gremio en dirección a la casa de su tan querido tío Gajeel.

Por su parte Gerson balbuceaba cosas inentendibles, mientras con un tenedor clavaba continuamente la mesa, Nashi que después de pelear con Naida se fijo en el corrió para saludarlo hasta que noto su aura oscura con cautela pregunto.

**E-Estas bien?-** Gerson solo asintió mientras seguía clavando su tenedor en la mesa, Nashi suspiro al menos el no está enojado porque un Gerson enojado es muy peligroso, volvió a suspirar pensando que lo mismo pasa con su hermano, Kou, su padre o otros miembros del gremio hasta ella misma- **si que estamos en un gremio raro-** murmuro.

**::::::::::**

En un bosque a las afueras de magnolia dos niños caminaban a paso rápido, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**Bien llegamos-**hablo un niño albino de ojos color gris claro sonrisa burlona, vestía una capa que lo cubría completamente.

**Por fin-** hablo un chico peli rojo emocionado-** Estamos en casa- **grito mientras saltaba sobre un árbol para llegar a la punta de este- **Magnolia, Fairy Tail volvimos**- sonrió mientras alzaba ambos brazos con sus manos en forma de puño, vestía un pantalón blanco con una camisilla negra y un chaleco blanco, claro eso antes de que quedara en ropa interior.

**Tu ropa-** fue lo único que dijo el otro chico mientras el mencionado se caía del árbol de la impresión.

**Mierda cuando!-** exclamo mientras se ponía a buscar su ropa.

**Apúrate ya quiero llegar-** decía el niño albino mientras corría en dirección a Magnolia.

**::::::::::**

**Volvieron!** Grito Jen-chan mientras su padre se asustaba por su repentino grito.

**Volvieron quienes?** pregunto curioso el Dragneel.

**Volvieron, Volvieron**- se emociono mas- **Papi ellos ya están aquí**- con ojos iluminados. Natsu alzo una ceja.

**Princesa, quienes volvieron-** pregunto cordialmente.

**Mis caballeros**- sonrió mientras Natsu ponía una cara de sorpresa.

**Wooo!-** Natsu sonrió**- ya era hora-** miro al cielo mientras pensaba _''La cosas ahora se pondrán difíciles quienes ganaran? Quienes pasaran las pruebas''_ sonrió con algo de malicia-

**Papi?** Llamo Jen-chan mientras Natsu rápidamente cambiaba su expresión por una feliz- **tengo hambre, quiero ir a casa con mama-** inflo sus cachetes suavemente sonrojados. Natsu sonrió.

**Tan glotona como tu madre-** mientras la cargaba en brazos Jen-chan rio entre dientes.

**Papi, no hables-** su tono se apago un poco por el bostezo que soltó- **dormiré-** murmuro mientas se sujetaba del cuello de Natsu y se acurrucaba en el espacio de su cuello hombro.

**::::::::::**

**Kou**- llamo Naida el mencionado se volteo.

**Que quieres**- pregunto, ya sabía lo que venía.

**De que hablaron Yuki y tu**- Naida se puso frente a él- **dime que no es lo que pienso-** kou se encogió de hombros.

**Pregúntale a tu noviecito**- se dio la vuelta mientras hacia una seña de despedida con su mano.

Naida iba a responderle pero la detuvo unos brazos que la abrazaron por detrás- **No seas tan curiosa**- hablo mientras posaba su mentón en sus hombros.

**Pero es q-** Yuki la giro para que quedaran frente a frente.

**No te incumbe**-gruño**- no te metas es mejor así-** le sonrió- **mejor vamos al gremiooooo-** ronroneo.

**Eh?-** un peli rojo se detuvo bruscamente**- pero si son Yuki y Naida-chan**- grito feliz mientas los mencionados se giraban sorprendidos.

**Hola chicos tanto tiempo-** saludo el peli rojo mientras se acercaba, claro hasta que Yuki le salto encima.

**No te acerques a Naida-** Yuki movía su cola en ondas y su voz sonó ceca, mientras el peli rojo lo miraba burlonamente-

**Porque no, ella es liiiiiiiiinda-** dijo imitando la voz de Yuki, Yuki lo ahorcaba mientras el pedía oxigeno y Naida suspiraba.

**Nada ha cambiado-** hablo el alvino que estaba alado de Naida**- Y mi maestro como esta-** pregunto mientras Naida solo bufo**- En una misión eh…-** sonrió- **bueno de todas formas nos quedaremos un largo tiempo.**

**::::::::::**

**Bien mañana será el día- **hablo Laxus**- ya tengo los nombres de los seleccionados**- miro hacia las lacrimas de comunicación que tenía alrededor suyo- **Los guardianes tendrán que entregar su titulo una vez finalicen los juegos**- sonrió de lado**- están listos para eso- **solo recibió la afirmación de los que se mostraban en la lacrima.

**Laxus-san, pienso que es muy pronto-**balbuceaba Gildarts detrás de una de las lacrimas imitando la voz del mago en ella.

**Deja de hacer eso idiota- **grito enfurecido el maestro**- **

**Fairy Tail, y los demás gremios tienen que enviar la lista de sus elegidos mañana, para que puedan empezar con los preparativos para los Juegos-** hablo uno de los magos, era calvo de barba larga- **esperemos todo salga bien**- los demás magos aprobaron y cortaron la comunicación.

**Una nueva aventura comienza.**

* * *

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

**Bueno esta vez hasta aquí no sé cuando actualice ya que mi hermano ya está en semana de boda y no se queda quieto xD**

**En fin espero haya sido de su agrado!**

* * *

**ACLARACION!**

**Nashi, Yukiteru, Jen-chan: Hijos de Natsu y Lucy, tienen 13 años y 3 años.**

**Naida y Eida: Hijos de Gray y Juvia, tienen 13 años y 12 años**

**Leiko y Kento: Hijos de Gajeel y Levy, tienen 13 años y 14 años**

**Gerson: Hijo de Erza y Jellal, 14 años**

**Kou: Hijo de Cana y Laxus, 14 años**

* * *

**En el prox. cap sabrán los nombres edades y algunas cosas más de los nuevos 2 niños :3**

* * *

**Foscor Cheney: Apellido, Hijo de Rogue 14 años**

**Yota Eucliffe: Apellido, Hijo de Sting 12 años**

**Kiyoshi: Niño sin padre, se unió al gremio de Sabertooth su pasado es desconocido, 14 años**

**Ryuto: Sus padres no son magos, huyo de casa para unirse a Saberthoot, 13 años.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS!**

**PatashifyDragneel****: **Si yo también quiero uno O/O

**Juvia. ****:** Hehehe pues yo estoy con Yuki y Gerson y un futuro personaje que aparece en este cap.

**Alex Darklight****: **Les daré momento con ambos, y si el Cana x Laxus me lo metieron los fic xDD

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan****: **bueno la magia de Jen-chan aun no se sabrá :3 y bueno Cama-chan y Rincon-sama son de Yuki mientras Kou no tenga ánimos de fastidiarlo xD

**niixuiix****: **Aun falta para que muestre ese Lado de Yuki, pero no te preocupes se que será loco xD

**roci-chan heartfilia****: **Es hijo de Cana y Laxus, lo siento creo que te are llorar en futuros cap.

**paii**:Aquí la continuación!

**Girl Master Houndoom****: **Pues estará con algunas complicaciones pero va aquí la conti!

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox****:** Bueno la verdad tengo pensado que si pero ya veremos luego, aquí la conti xD

* * *

**ME DESPIDO!**

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Esta Loca!**


	5. Re-subido Mi legado

Gerson caminaba a paso lento por el pequeño camino del bosque que lo dirigía a casa de los Dragneel, aun no entendía que pasaba con su tío siempre lo molestaba, que no se suponía que los padres celan a sus hijas en vez de ofrecerlas siempre, no entendía tampoco porque solo con el, luego a nadie mas se lo permitía y bueno eso era algo que lo aliviaba ya que Nashi no debería de salir con cualquiera y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente le daba felicidad que a la vista de su celoso tío Natsu el fuera el único en intentar algo con su hija sin morir en el intento.

Sonrió al recordar todas las veces que lo habia avergonzado, sin duda el quería a su tío mucho aunque siempre tratara de avergonzarlo. Desde que era pequeño se habia llevado muy bien con el, su madre le habia dicho que tal vez sea por el carácter que habia heredado de su padre ya que Jellal y Natsu se respetaban mucho. En ese entonces aun no podía tener conversaciones con su tío pero siempre podía estar cerca de él.

**::::::::::**

Después de todo era un niño delgado pálido sin chiste alguno, su cabello era azul sus ojos marrones, su carácter era tímido, su voz suave y sus movimientos torpes tanto que no parecía ser hijo de quienes era, su madre era Titania la mujer más poderosa y su padre Jellal Fernández el mejor estratega de toda la Alianza Mágica. No podía compararse a Kou o a Kento que eran los niños más fuertes de Fairy Tail en ese entonces.

Siempre lo habia admirado, cada historia que le contaban sobre Salamander le maravillaba mucho mas, siempre era el mas atento cuando alguien en el gremio se ponía a contar tontas, divertidas y a veces peligrosas aventuras y anécdotas de su tío Natsu, suponía en aquel entonces que seria un hijo mas de alguno de sus buenos amigos simplemente eso y su relación seria normal como la que llevaba con sus demás 'sobrinos' ahora sabia que estaba equivocado, y todo habia sido por aquel incidente.

Habían ido a una excursión con sus padres y tíos, todos los niños seguían jugando en el campo cuando una pequeña de no más de cinco años desapareció de la vista de casi todos, al parecer fue el único que pudo verla y posteriormente seguirla. Nashi siempre habia sido aventurera cosa que preocupaba a veces a sus padres, fue caminando con pasos cortos pero rápidos adentrándose mas al bosque, Gerson la seguía desde una distancia prudente, poco a poco el bosque parecía ser un laberinto y por las muecas de la pequeña supuso que estaba perdida, sonrió con pena he iba acercarse a ella pero justo antes de que diera el primer paso, un Dragón pequeño habia aparecido atacando a Nashi, cosa que la asusto de primera mano pero luego al parecer decidió enfrentarlo, el dragón aleteaba sus alas y su cola parecía un látigo de movimientos circulares, su rugido no muy fuerte pero suficiente para asustar a niños le erizo la piel ¿que haría ahora?, Nashi no era muy fuerte apenas y usaba magia y el no era mejor.

El pequeño dragón bebe, parecía muy molesto, seguro estaban en su territorio y eso era lo que lo tenia tan gruñón, vio como Nashi era ataca y golpeada fuertemente, chocando contra un árbol, la vio levantarse y caer de vuelta con un fuerte latigazo de la cola del dragón, vio sangre a su alrededor, sentía sus piernas temblar y Gerson no supo de donde le salio la valentía de lo cual hasta ese momento carecía, en ese entonces lo único que podía utilizar era magia básica de requipaje, en otras palabras una pequeña espada, sus movimientos eran torpes y el Dragón feroz ante sus ojos, viro su vista hacia una inconciente Nashi y volvió a atacar al dragón con deseos de alejarlo lo mas que pudiera, sin embargo aunque fuera solo un bebe estamos hablando de un Dragón, fácilmente mando a volar a Gerson sin embargo el niño de azul cabello volvió a levantarse, con terror ataco al dragón antes de que este volviera a golpear a Nashi, estuvo un largo tiempo resistiendo todos los golpes y al parecer adquiriendo experiencia, logro esquivar algunos ataques y hacerle una grave herida en un pierna al pequeño Dragón, el dragón rugió tan alto que los buenos sentidos auditivos de Natsu logro ubicarlos con rapidez.

Gerson no sabia lo que habia ocurrido después de observar a su tío Natsu en frente suyo, solo recuerda haber despertado en el hospital del gremio a lado de la cama en donde reposaba Nashi, sonrió al verla sana y salvo, entonces se levanto un poco sobre la cama y subió la mirada chocando con los ojos negros de un pelirosa que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Gerson abrió los ojos en gran tamaño al escuchar lo que habían salido de los labios del Dragón Slayer de Fuego, negó rápidamente con sus pequeños y delgados brazos, pensando que su tío debió de enloquecer el jamás lograría lo que le estaba proponiendo, recordaba que habia recibido un largo regaño de parte de su tío, entre los regaños le habia dicho una frase.

_Has salvado a mi niña, uno de los motivos del porque vivo, voy a hacerte fuerte confía en ti mismo, confía en mi. Gerson serás mi discípulo. Tú te convertirás en mi legado._

Después de eso no pudo negarse, habia heredado el carácter de su padre después de todo, tenia miedo al comenzar a entrenar con el. Sorprendentemente su madre ni padre se opusieron, Nashi se habia hecho cercana a el comenzando así su amistad, con el tiempo los entrenamientos de controlar magia se empezaban a hacer pesados para alguien tan frágil como el.

**::::::::::**

Gerson seguía su camino en el bosque rió por lo bajo al recordar la primera misión que habia hecho con su tío.

**::::::::::**

Habían ido a una misión de largo tiempo, pero habían terminado la misión en solo dos días el resto del tiempo se lo tomaron con entrenamiento y mas entrenamiento. Lo hacia correr con rocas atadas por una liana a sus piernas y brazos, colina arriba en horas donde el sol se encontrara en lo mas alto y el calor se hacia insoportable. También lo habia hecho nadar por horas sin importar lo cansado que estuviera. Gerson era un niño de seis años y su tío no tenia compasión alguna, habían repetido esa rutina incluso después de meses, no importaba el lugar siempre estaba entrenando, en el gremio lo hacia vestir con una armadura bastante pesada, rejuntando magia en su interior, sus amigos lo miraban con pena y los adultos regañaban a Natsu pero para caso que le hacia, hasta las hormigas eran mas escuchadas por el.

**::::::::::**

En ese tiempo sus padres habían ido a varias misiones largas y Gerson entonces se quedaba en la casa de sus tíos, Lucy y Natsu, por eso la amistad casi hermandad con Yukiteru y la cercanía con Nashi. Recordaba que por ese entonces su tío habia dicho que en un futuro les gustaría ver siempre juntos a el y Nashi ya que lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno como para protegerla cosa que el no entendía, Ah! Ahora le venia a la mente aquellas palabras de su tío después de cada entrenamiento.

**::::::::::**

_Aun no encuentras tu potencial, cuando lo hagas no habrá persona además de mi que pueda vencerte._

Habia mirado a su tío por varios minutos observo sus ojos para encontrar una pizca de mentira pero no habia nada ¿Potencial? A que se habia referido, se consideraba una persona débil sin chiste, pero conforme avanzaban en el entrenamiento y empezaban las misiones poco a poco habia adquirido la experiencia suficiente como para considerarse alguien capaz, el tiempo paso y las misiones se habían vuelto mas difíciles sin darse cuenta empezó a ser solicitado para acompañar a los mejores magos del gremio en aquellas misiones, su Tío Gajeel, Gray entre otros pedían su ayuda. La mayoría de las veces eran rechazadas ya que Natsu decía que no podían llevarse a su discípulo así como así, volviendo a repetir la frase el tiempo volvía a pasar más y más, ahora a sus siete años, Gerson era considerado un genio en su generación dominando al completo la magia de requipaje, como otras magias sencillas.

Habia participado en varias peleas con Kou y pronto se habían vuelto rivales, el pequeño y frágil Gerson empezaba a hacerse respetar venciendo al novato considerado el más fuerte, cosa que llevo a Gerson a la mirada de los grandes mandatarios de la Alianza Mágica.

Habia cambiado, su cuerpo iba formándose, su mirada era segura y serena sus cabellos puntiagudos al estilo de su tío Natsu pero en versión azul, con el tiempo habia adaptado muchos gestos de su tío y se le habían pegado varios hábitos se habia hecho entusiasta y tal vez vanidoso y egocéntrico.

Pero…

Aquel día, con sus ocho años habia cambiado todo lo recordaba tan bien que le daba miedo precisamente recordar… los gritos y lamentos de sus amigos de su familia, el dolor y sufrimiento de su amigo casi hermano, y las lagrimas frías que recorrían las mejillas de Nashi, se habia sentido tan impotente que lo hizo cambiar por completo tal vez encontrando por fin su 'potencial'.

Habia jurado hacerse mas fuerte para protegerlos, ahí la herencia de parte de su maestro. El deseo de proteger a su familia a costa de su vida si fuera necesario después de haberle dicho eso a su tío; Natsu habia dejado de decirle aquella frase.

_Aun no encuentras tu potencial, cuando lo hagas no habrá persona además de mi que pueda vencerte._

Remplazándola por…

_Haz encontrado tu potencial, pero no lo conoces lo suficiente, entonces, aun puedo vencerte. Conócelo, y trata de vencerme._

**::::::::::**

Sonrió al darse cuenta que aun a sus catorce años seguía escuchando esa frase de parte de su tío. A no muy lejos pudo divisar la pequeña y atrás la gran casa de los Dragneel, dirigió sus pasos hasta una distancia prudente, de la casa pequeña vio salir a su tío con una mochila bastante cargada.

**¿Estas listo?- **pregunto su tío a lo que el sonrió con algo de nostalgia y asintió.

_**FB**_

_**Gerson, sabes que los Juegos Mágicos comenzaran pronto**__- Natsu lo miro serio._

_Gerson que mantenía la cabeza baja con sus mejillas rojas se sorprendió alzo la mirada __**– Si, serán en unos seis meses más o menos-**__ pronuncio poniéndose el igual de serio._

_**Iremos a entrenar-**__ hablo con voz seca- __**saldremos mañana, prepárate-**__ aclaro._

_**Pero-**__ balbuceo__**- Aun no sabemos quienes serán los elegidos para participar-**__ recordó. Natsu sonrió._

_**Con quien crees que estas hablando**__- Natsu sonrió con superioridad__**- se quienes están en la lista de elegidos tu estas entre ellos-**__ sonrió con burla__**- de los diez novatos, solo participaran cinco y los otros pasaran a ser suplentes- **__menciono._

_**Solo cinco-**__ Gerson abrió los ojos sorprendido__**- De los diez, espere… **_

_**¡Así es**__!- Natsu sonrió mostrando sus dientes- __**Shin y Sora ya están aquí y**__**ella ya debe de estar en camino- **__llevo una de sus manos a desordenar el cabello de Gerson-__** Por eso debes de entrenar.**_

_Gerson quedo blanco por la sorpresa solo podía pensar en que si ella volvía todo se pondría patas arriba, con Leiko y ella en el mismo gremio ni las guerras de Troya o de Esparta serian tan sangrientas. Además si añadía a Nadia entre ellas el mundo tal vez acabaría pronto sudo frió al pensar en Nashi también, en cuanto a Shin y Sora, Yukiteru en definitiva no estará tranquilo, en cuanto a Kou estará incluso mas cabreado que lo normal y Kento ¡Mierda! Las cosas en el Gremio se saldrían de control, con un leve movimiento de manos hizo saber a su tío que iría con el a entrenar y entonces dirigió sus pasos al gremio donde en la entrada se encontró con Eida que por cierto era el único chico 'normal' por así decirlo._

_**Fin FB**_

**Entonces nos vamos tío Natsu**- sonrió tomando rumbo hacia la estación de trenes de magnolia hasta que su tío lo tomo de un hombro.

**Iremos caminando-** sudo frió**- no me gustan los trenes**- con voz de niño**- ¡Además tu entrenamiento comienza ahora mismo!- **aclaro.

**::::::::::**

**¡Atención! El maestro quiere hablar-** decía Mirajane subida en un mini escenario improvisado en el gremio. Los miembros dejaron las actividades que hacían y dirigieron su atención a Mirajane, Laxus y Gildarts que estaban sobre el escenario.

**Como todo saben los juegos mágicos ya están próximos-** hablo con voz seca Laxus- **ya tenemos a los seleccionados- **saco un papel blanco- **a los que nombre, pasen al frente-** Gildarts mientras tanto lloraba de forma exagerada atrás de Laxus que provoco una gotita tras la cabeza de tos los miembros y un tic en el ojo de Laxus.

**Yukiteru Dragneel-** menciono, haciendo que Yuki, hiciera un sonido de molestia al tener que levantarse de su rincón favorito.

**Kou Dreyar-** el mencionado sonrió con superioridad.

**Leiko Redfox-** la niña se levanto con brusquedad sonriendo a diferencia de Kou con diversión.

**Eida Fullbuster-** el aludido se puso blanco.

**Nadia Fullbuster-** Nadia se encontraba sentada, se levanto con pereza para dirigirse al frente donde, estiro la cola inquieta de Yukiteru con brusquedad.

**Gerson Fernández-** menciono sin embargo nadie respondió, los miembros se extrañaron**- ¿Gerson?-** Laxus levanto la mirada, buscando algún punto azul en el gremio no lo encontró al igual que no vio aquel punto rosa, gruño por lo bajo- **¡Maldito Natsu! No podías esperar…-** silencio y tocio un poco para luego continuar**- Gerson ya debe de saber que fue seleccionado así que pasemos al siguiente nombre-** los chicos ya llamados se miraron entre si, mientras Nashi se inquieto a sabiendas que Gerson seguro y fue con su padre a hacer alguna cosa peligrosa.

**Nashi Dragneel-** ella se levanto con energía gritando.

**¡Si! ¡Estoy encendida! –** Kou sonrió, Leiko choco las manos con ella, Nadia suspiro y los demás rieron.

**Kento Redfox-** el aludido sonrió.

**Vaya, vaya esto se pondrá bueno-** se acerco a los demás- **Kou y Gerson no perderé ante ustedes-** dijo con energía.

**Idiota, Gerson no esta aquí-** recordó Kou**- además jamás podrás vencerme-** sonrió con burla ante lo que Kento decidió atacarlo hasta que un sonido de rayos lo detuvo recordando que el Maestro los observaba trago duro y mejor se quedo quietito a lado de su hermana.

**Bueno sigo-** Laxus alzo una ceja- **Sora Yoshikawa y Kenshin Tukusama-** termino, sorprendiendo a todos los miembros sacando a Yuki y Nadia. Se escucho la puerta abrirse dejando ver dos sombras.

**¡Wooo! ¡Hemos llegado justo a tiempo!-** grito emocionado un pelirrojo- **¿No lo crees Shin?- **el mencionado sonrió.

**Fairy Tail tiempo sin verlos- **saludo el gremio quedo en silencio, los chicos pasaron caminado por el medio mirando divertido la reacción que todos habían tenido- **Será divertido, los Juegos Mágicos ¿no?- **menciono al llegar enfrente de los demás seleccionados.

**Ustedes-** Kou gruño- ¡**Mierda! Y yo que pensé que ya habían muerto en 'esa' misión-** encogió los hombros.

**Ya sabes, frase vieja pero…-** Kento hizo una pausa dramatiza**- Hierba mala nunca muere- **rió por lo bajo con soberbia.

**Que es esto tan pronto y ya están peleando-** se escucho una voz que hizo sudar frió a todos, Laxus sonrió, al igual que Leiko.

Los miembros buscaron el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz que no traería nada bueno sin embargo no la encontraron. Tragaron duro, mientras Yukiteru caía dormido al suelo.

**Y la ultima seleccionada Aini- **término de decir el maestro justo antes que ella saliera del suelo como si fuera un fantasma.

**Tiempo sin verlos chicos- **se relamió los labios mientras sus ojosbrillaban como las de una serpiente. Una chica morena de cabello lila oscuro largo llegando a su cintura, botas negras hasta sus muslos, su ropa parecía una maya negra con detalles lilas, en el reverso de la maya estaba impreso una serpiente de tres cabezas, roja y negra con ojos verde intenso al igual que los de ella, sus uñas eran largas pintadas en rojo, sus labios del mismo tono, sus ojos resaltaban con el delineador negro, siendo puntiagudos.

Y el gremio quedo una vez mas en silencio.

**::::::::::**

**Mami Aini-nee regreso-** menciono,Jen-chan provocando que Lucy se atragantara con su comida.

**¿Que?-** tocio**- ¿Donde esta?- **pregunto con algo de impaciencia.

**En el gremio- **Jen-chan sonrió con inocencia ante la mirada atónica de su madre- **Los tíos también-** término Jen-chan mientras Lucy se caía de su silla.

_**Laxus que rayos estas pensando hacer-**_ pensó Lucy- **Jen-chan, ¿Quieres ir al gremio?- **pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo.

**¡Siiii!-** grito emocionada la pequeña de tres años.

**::::::::::**

**Bueno ahora que ya saben quienes estarán participando-** el gremio aun no salía del asombro y la únicas que lo atendían eran Aini y Mirajane- **¡PRESTEN ATENCION!- **rugió con mas de un tic en su rostro.

**Todos deberán de entrenar por el máximo de tiempo posible**- miro a los niños-** entrenaran de la manera que les parezca mas correcta**- sonrió-** solo que una semana antes del inicio de los Juegos Mágicos los quiero aquí- **hizo una seña con su mano.

Los niños sonrieron con emoción chocando sus manos y peleando verbalmente los miembros 'viejos' del gremio aplaudieron con emoción y felicitaron a cada uno de los niños incluso a Yuki aunque el seguía durmiendo.

**Fairy Tail- **volvió a hablar Laxus**- es un gremio, una familia- **elevo la voz-** somos parte del mismo circulo de familias, que se han ido formando en este gremio a través de los años- **hizo la señal del gremio**- Eso nos hace únicos, imparables- **los demás gritaron emocionados haciendo la misma seña con la mano-** Fairy Tail ha sido campeón de estos juegos por varios años**- recordó-** ustedes tienen el deber de cuidar ese titulo- **su mirada se ensombreció-** Ganar el dinero y seguir siendo los mejores de Fiore**- grito-** ese es nuestro objetivo- **termino.

**::::::::::**

**Cada vez te pareces mas al viejo-** menciono un hombre sin camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, peli negro de ojos del mismo color sin embargo solo era visible uno, el otro era rodeado por un parche negro, como sinónimo de no tenerlo, pantalones y botas negras- **Dinero, Laxus caes bajo**- se burlo.

**Gray-sama no se meta en problemas-** le recordó su esposa, una mujer de azules cabellos, atados en una cola hacia atrás con mechones cayendo por su frente, ojos azul mar, traía un vestido celeste holgado, aun así se notaba la pequeña panza- **Juvia cree que no debería de hablar así al maestro.**

**Ella tiene razón-** hablo un peli azul, de ojos marrones muy apuesto, bestia una camisilla negra y unos pantalones azul con botas negras poseía un tatuaje rojo en uno de sus ojos.**- debemos respetar a nuestro maestro**- lo dijo con tono de burla.

**Aun así esto no es por el dinero- **hablo una imponente mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones llevaba una armadura, igual a la que usaba de joven- **Fairy Tail lucha por sus amigos, mostramos nuestros lazos en el campo de batalla-** sonrió- **demostrando así nuestro poder-** termino.

_El gremio era un caos y no era para menos, ¿Qué rayos? Los magos mas poderosos del gremio estaban todos reunidos, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Jellal Fernández, Erza Scarlet, Gildarts Clive, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel solo faltaba el…_

**Tan ruidosos como siempre-** hablo con fastidio un hombre moreno de cabellos castaño, ojos azulados y una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, bestia una remera mangas largas sin cuello color negro, pantalones blancos y botas marrón oscuro estirando al negro.

**¿¡COBRA!?-** Gritaron los miembros del gremio, riendo nerviosos por lo que se venia.

**Bueno como sea**- hablo Gray- **estamos aquí para entrenarlos-** sonrió con maldad- **claro a los que se atrevan a superar nuestro entrenamiento-** sonrió aun mas.

Casi todos los niños tragaron duro.

**Tío Gajeel entonces me entrenara**- grito emocionado Eida, Gajeel suspiro.

**Por esta vez-** lo miro- **no puedo negarme**- sonrió- **GeeHee, pero no será nada fácil enano-** Eida sonrió con decisión.

**Aguantare hasta el peor de los dolores**- grito.

**Tía Erza, ¿Me entrenaría otra vez?-** pregunto Nashi, Erza sonrió.

Por supuesto- llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Nashi y desordeno sus cabellos.

**Entonces Tía Mira**- hablo Nadia- **cuando empezamos**- Mirajane sonrió con un brillo especial.

**Hoy mismo-** aclaro.

**Papa me entrenara a mí-** hablo Aini- **¿verdad?-** se acerco a Cobra.

**Primero ve a saludar a tu madre- **recordó**- luego entrenaremos-** sonrió un poco.

**Maestro-** Shin y Sora se acercaron a Gray- **estamos listos para el nuevo entrenamiento-** dijeron mientras ambos hacían una reverencia. Gray sonrió.

**Padre- **hablo con un tanto de miedo**- podría entrenarme-** termino de preguntar un poco blanco.

**Será difícil-** hablo con voz seca el maestro del gremio**- estas seguro**- pregunto.

**Soy tu hijo-** dijo con seguridad- **puedo aguantarlo!-** termino.

**Bien, Tío Jellal podría entrenarme esta vez-** pregunto Kento. Jellal sonrió.

**Será divertido-** sonrió.

Las puertas del gremio se volvieron a abrir una pequeña niña de tres años salto a los brazos de su tío Jellal- **Tío, papi se llevo a Gerson**- menciono, Jellal sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

**Laxus-** se escucho una voz dulce que puso la piel de gallina al maestro- **puedes decirme que rayos planeas- **su voz seguía dulce igual que la sonrisa en su rostro.

**Yo-** dudo**- nada-** sudo frió- **como sea, enmm a quien entrenaras Lucy-** desvió el tema. Lucy lo dejo pasar, por ahora.

**Leiko-** dijo decidida mientras la niña se sorprendía, habia pedido a su tía que la entrenara un montón de veces siempre siendo rechazada.

**A mí**- trago duro dudando aun. Lucy la miro con seriedad.

**Querías aprender la magia de sellado**- hablo**- o ya no quieres**- pregunto. Leiko sonrió con emoción y corrió hacia su tía.

**¡Por supuesto que si!**

**::::::::::**

**Seis meses me pregunto que tanto cambiaremos- **dijo al aire Gerson, Natsu que iba adelante le sonrió.

**No importa lo que cambien o lo fuerte que se vuelvan**- hablo con seguridad-** Tu serás el mas fuerte de todos, de eso me encargo yo- **Gerson sonrió.

**Recuerde Tío, Jen-chan le dijo a quienes elegirían los demás, si en verdad sucede- **suspiro-** sucederá lo dijo Jen-chan- **con resignación-** ellos van a ser mucho mas fuertes, Kou, Sora, Shin, Kento, Leiko, Aini- **nombro-** Da miedo.**

**Gerson, eres mi legado, recuerda- **hablo con nostalgia-** no importa que tan fuertes se vuelvan- **volvió a desordenar los cabellos de Gerson-** tu eres el único- **Gerson lo miro, la mano de Natsu tembló un poco-** que será el líder de los Guardianes- **Natsu sonrió y Gerson transformo su mirada en una de confusión.

**¿Guardianes?-** cuestiono, Natsu solo sonrió mas y se puso a su altura aun con su mano en la cabeza de Gerson.

**Los tiempos cambian, ha llegado el momento… de que los Guardianes se renueven.**

El viento soplaba fuerte en el prado donde ellos se encontraban las hojas de los árboles hacían ruido mediante su danza con el viento, el pasto se movía al compás del viento y las hojas.

**Tú tienes el legado de tres de los guardianes.**

El cielo gris rugió ante las palabras. Del Dragón Slayer de Fuego.

**Tú eres el único que se volverá una Leyenda.**

Natsu junto su frente con la de Gerson, las gotas empezaron a caer con fuerza

, chocando furiosas contra el suelo, mojando los pastos haciéndolos parecer más verdes.

**Superando a tu madre, padre y maestro.**

Gerson se estremeció ante las palabras de su tío, volvió a sentir temblar a Natsu, y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Habia algo más en esas palabras.

**::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

**Que tal! Como van perdón por actualizar recién!**

Pero ya no tengo computadora, y uso la portátil de mi hermano cuando tengo trabajos prácticos ya que el ya no vive en mi casa. O en el colegio en clases de _**Informática.**_

**Bueno les dejo unas aclaraciones.**

Nashi, Yukiteru y Jen son hijos de Lucy y Natsu.

Nadia y Eida, son hijos de Gray y Juvia, por cierto ella esta embarazada de tres meses.

Leiko y Kento son hijos de Gajeel y Levy.

Kou es hijo de Laxus y Cana.

Gerson es hijo de Jellal y Erza.

Kenshin (Shin) 15 años, siendo el mayor de los novatos, es discípulo de Gray al igual que Sora 14 años.

Aini es hija de Cobra y Kinana, tiene 15 años y es la mayor de los novatos. Temida por la mayoría ya que al igual que su padre su magia es de veneno.

**Bueno si tienen alguna pregunta por favor déjenmelas y las contestare lo más pronto posible.**

**Lucy Conejita se despide!**


End file.
